Miiverse Drama Madness!
by SpacePokemonTrainer
Summary: Hey you! Want to see a Overdramatic Version of Miiverse? No! TOO BAD! Welcome to the Nintendo version of 4chan! :D Strangly..We've been waiting for you..Enjoy! :3 Well...It's Just like taking Jabs at people...on Miiverse..on
1. The Madness Starts!

_Hey Guys..it's Space Pokemon Trainer..i'm Back! But if you're wondering why i haven Updated this in a While...well..it's because I was growing Addicted to Miiverse. Don't worry TVGAOTX is not cancelled!_

_I'm just writing another Story...Of Miiverse..but first..I want to thank my Viewers for being very Devoted and i'm even somewhat know in China too! So i'm happy people around the World see my FanFics.._

_So Let's all dive here..into Miiverse!_

* * *

It was a Cold, Winteey Night on Miiverse..One User..Named Django, had a thought in school..''What if i made this whole Stupidity of Miiverse..and use it to create a FanFic?!''

Django was in awe of his Creative Break Breakthrough & kept trying to keep his plan unforgettable until After the School Day ends for the 3 day weekend...

After surviving Social Studies as his last class..He went and ran outside of his school and decided to cut his normal routine for his idea of a story.

After reaching his home, Changing his clothes and hooking up his earbuds to his Black Wii U, he used the Internet Browser to watch AlphaOmegaSin, PewDiePie, Chuggaaconroy..etc.

After hearing the News of Justin Bieber being arrested and the Creators of Candy Crush copyrighting the word ''Candy''..he knew his day is off to an exciting start!

So then, After logging into Miiverse with Django's backup account, DjangoReturns, He went into one of Kinyo2's recent post.

The reason for Django's and Kinyo's main accounts being banned is due to a troll... who is later ironically..Banned, but that is a troll that i will talk about in the future chapters..let's continue.

After going into one of Kinyo2's recent posts, Django looked at the long chain of comments that was mostly due to a misunderstanding of the user, Tyler X, thinking one of his Original Characters being in One of the trio in the post.

After settling the Mistake, the two decide to Pokemon X/Y battle, but not before Django2 mentioning 'The troll' again...

''I think we should leave him alone'' Kinyo said

A fair response, but not long after..She Bragged of 'The Troll' being banned..

''I Already Got revenge'', Kinyo said with the eyes beaming superiority and somewhat..Evil satisfaction...

So then..Django2 said ''Ok, I'm making a fanfiction..Based on Miiverse...It will be like ''Worst Posts on Miiverse'', but more Dramatic and exaggerated and fun!'' Django said Cheerfully! Like he won $9001 bucks...

''Oh, like the Utube Video?'' Kinyo said, Most likely aware of Giga Gamby's series on Django's idea.

''I guessing so, Great Idea! Ok Kinyo fc? how about we trade them out without Miiverse Noticing?'' Tyler X said, ment Battle! Not trade!

There 3 things to say...

1. Tyler, check that Grammar..:3

2. Kinyo's friend list is about 97/100 complete!

Messaging!

Oh..if the readers are confused by this..i don't blame you..you can only get this if you brought the Wii U and went to Miiverse!

''Ugh Stupid Fingers...'' Tyler X said Know now about his grammar..now let's pretend saying #1 never existed..*poof*..ok? Good!

Django said '' Yes! Just like the Videos! But the 1st chapter will be about the creation of my story..but will be about ridicule in the 2nd and you two get to be in it! He said enthusiastically...

''But no to be made fun of OK? :3..good..I'll be making this fanfic today..but i'll need my notebook..brb..'' Not noticing his grammar fail..

****After getting a Notebook in real life...****

'''The Notebook will be used to later help me remember to write the chapter..ok..Chapter 1..'The Beggining...'' Django said once again...

''Done Writing, now i just need to type this on .''Django tiredly said as his last post...

**AND SO..THE MIIVERSE MADNESS BEGINS!..**

* * *

********Special Thanks**:******

Video to Thank!:watch?v=cxyaa3sZwxc

DjangoReturns/Django2 (Me),

Kinyo2, (Being an AWESOME Friend!)

Tyler X ( Sorry if i made you look like a fool..i swear!)

Giga Gamby for Inspiring me to make this FanFic!

AND YOU THE VIEWERS! (For being Diversr, Devoted and Kind to read this and possibly review or rate this to make this Fanfic better!)

****Dishonerable Mentions****

BrandonM12 ( Smell you later in the future Chapters! :3 )


	2. NINTENDO SUX! Derp

_Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! This is now Miiverse MADNESS! Today's Madman is named...NintySUCKS! (Real Miiverse Name... ironically..)_

_Let's dive in shall we?_

* * *

It was just another day at Miiverse in the Super Smash Bros Community... At least 30% of all of the posts are either full of Absurd Character Requests or just Drawing terrible scribbles pretending to be a Nintendo character or..Just Absurd..needless hate with no reason...One of those Trolls is Ninty SUCKS...let's see what NintySUCKS is hissing about..ok?

''Clone characters are so stupid.'' NintySUCKS said angrily...Not noticing that he put no reason and is only begging for a Negative comment...

''...explain? Which do you think are clones, why?'' Renegade Said..as he was spot on and trying to seek for a reason for such an absurd comment..He waits patiently for NintySUCKS's answer...

''Better than J.B being in the game...'' Pokefan (Me) said. Unlike NintySUCKS's comment..it needed no reason since Sakurai would never try and put suck an Overrated and Drunk Artist...'Clones' would seem easier to bear...

NintySUCKS finally replied ''It ruins the whole point of using different characters, It's the SAME CHARACTER.'' ...So, Different Skins, Slightly different Movesets, and different Final Smashes are completely irrelevant to his nonexistent Argument...Fine then...

''Do you even play SSB?'' Pokefan said in a serious tone.

''I forced myself too.'' NintySUCKS said in a complaining manor..if he didn't want to play the game? Why did he play SSB i first place?! Maybe he was grounded and was forced to not play his PS4 since he was caught Humping the Sony logo while setting his Gamecube on fire...and why did he buy the Wii U if he clearly says ''NintySUCKS''?!

Renegade and Pokefan said in similar comments that can be summarized in this...''If you don't like SSB, Then why are you in it's community and Finally...Why did you get the Wii U?!

$¢®аρ says jokingly '' Fox: clone? Falco: what are, Wolf:you talking, All three of them : about?'' It doesn't matter if a character is a clone..if it is a cool character..it's acceptable..especially if the character the clone is 'copying' is A Badass Character!

''clone come when side characters are that dint have much screen time are requested. but i dint understand why ganondawrf is a clone he has his own sword'' Nitro said..not the best english ever..but brings a good point!

***In another post of his...***

NintySUCKS also says in another post...''Flipnote Studio 3D has been cancelled outside japan.''

Another absurd Comment...

The entire reason for the Delay and the responses of the somments can best be summed up in this one comment Brandon (NOT BrandonM12!) said ''Let's just say there's tons of complications.''

''Is that true? I've been waiting months to do 3D anime...Nintendo is not doing so well...'' a boy named James said in resonable concern...

''No james...it's fake'' Pokefan said..Fun Fact: Pokefan prefers 2D animation over 3D/CGi animation!

''Ok Your posts were too good to be ignored..so i'm putting them in my Miiverse FanFiction on ..See ya''' Pokefan said...

**Game. Set and MATCH!**!

* * *

*****Special thanks*****

PokeFan

Brandon

*****Dishonerable mention*****

NintySUCKS ( No ...you suck! ;) )


	3. Is Tay Tay Lying?

_Well..i just got some reviews..some negatives...And all of the Negative Reviews say that My ''FanFic'' gave them cancer...i didn't care for that reviews cause i knew that making such a Fic and knowing the choices i made would cause negative response...Kids can be stupid sometimes and some people DO become popular because of this..if you have a problem with this fic...Then either leave or blame Bad Miiverse Posts or Any Person doing commentary..If you DO enjoy this ''FanFic.''...good for you...Haters gonna hate...But sadly..i got a Sad Post...let's dive in shall we?_

* * *

''Can i get 100,000 likes on this my grandma is battling cancer'' Tay Tay said in Concern for her Grandmother in 'The Legand of Zelda: A Link between Worlds'' Community.

In the Distant reach of Nintendo Hospital Tay Tay cries near the bed of her Grandmother...She holds her Grandmother's weak hand as she hopes for survival...In Tay Tays other hand..holds a Wii U..She looks at her post in Concern...No Yeahs yet...

** ***To prevent Your Anger...There ARE multiple Endings, and Only one is close to making a Jab is the ''Funny'' ending*****

** ***Sad, but Motivational Ending*****

The Doctor of the Nintendo Hospital Opens the Steel door to Grandmother's room, He wears a White Outfit with a bit of red for his collar, He pulls out his Notepad.. and frowns...

''Is Grandma going to make it?!'' Tay Tay said, Almost Screaming...

The Doctor's frown is Proof enough for the outcome...''The tumor on her Brain is just too big for Operation and even if it wasn't..She probrobly wouldn't have enough strength to make it after the operation...i'm Terribly Sorry..we did the best we could... I will give you both time to say your goodbyes'' The Doctor said...

*A decade later*

Tay Tay did move on...She Made plenty of Kickstarter projects and enough Charities to make and create ''The Tay Tay Cancer Stopping Association'' or TTTCSA..

It's finally been done...The Cure for Cancer was finally made to be more publicly accessible and Cancer is finally stopped...

Tay Tay looks at The Tombstone of her Grandmother..Tay Tay, Finally grown up, and Thanks her Grandmother...

''Thank you...Grandma...I finally stopped Cancer...I found the Cure..None of this would've happened if you didn't motivate me, My only Wish is you to come back...'' Tay Tay's tears come out of her eyes...She wipes it off and pulls out a Bouquet of Roses that has petals moving against the Wind along with the Grass of the cemetery...

Tay Tay later puts the bouquet on the Tombstone...She walks home and Prays for the Future of the world...She goes to bed and sleeps...

*****Happy Ending*****

The Doctor come into the room with a Smile...

''She is going to make it...You have not only 100,000 yeahs, but are going home with her Grandmother...The Operation is now possible due to Your Grandmother's strength.'' He said

***Two Weeks later***

It was a Quiet and Sunny day at the Nintendo hospital

Tay Tays comes right into the room and meets her Grandmother once again...

''How is it Grandma?'' Tay Tay said.

''It's gone..the tumor..it feels so good to have it gone...''

The Day ends with Tay Tay and her grandmother going home,...and Sleep...The End...

*****Complete, Jab written rewrite*****

Tay Tay realizes in her home that she recieved no yeahs at all...

''What?!..All those lies about cancer for Nothing?!'''She yells!

***Two days Later***

Tay Tay breaks her Wii U in disgust of no attention..she throws the Wii U out the Window as She is now exposed to ''Bad Miiverse Posts on Twitter''

The. Stupid. End.

* * *

*****Special Thanks*****

Tay Tay (In hopes she was not lying and told the Truth)

The Grandmother (In hopes she will make it if she was actually has Cancer)

You! (For Reading)

*****Dishonerable Mentions*****

**Tay Tay ( If she was lying about cancer to get 100,000 Yeahs)**

**Cancer**


	4. Welcome to Miiverse!

**Disclaimer: This is an Inspiration from Giga gamby and Jello apocalypse and it's meant for Humorous purposes...From JA's series. ''Welcome to'' comes A New 'Episode'...**

_Welcome to Miiverse!_

* * *

_Hello Dear Nintendo Fan! If you managed to buy Nintendo's struggling New Home Console, the Wii U and have a Nintendo ID...Welcome to Miiverse!_

Miiverse a Place where many Nintendo Fans , like you, can talk about Video Games in Many Diverse Topic - Like discussion boards called Communities!

You can participate in many Communities, The most Popular are The Super Smash Bros community, The YouTube community and The Pokemon X and Y community!

But the Most popular Community that is not 'Special' is The YouTube Community, So I'll talk about it possibly the most.

The Miiverse Site is home to many People who exploit the possibility of becoming...POPULAR!

Becoming POPULAR! is easy. Here is some Things you can do...

Wait..Are you a Nintendo fan who doesn't beg for Follows and Don't use a Furry O.C or just doesn't have good drawing skills in General? ...Then GTFO!

One way is to create a O.C..an O.C is an original character that Involves imagination, creativity and skill...or Like 75% of Miiverse..,you can Take someone else's O.C and make litle to no changes and Claim as your own! Just don't 100% steal it or you are F****d! Then Exploit your O.C and make more until your entire page is FILLED with and you'll make others, like me, envy you. It worked for Kinyo, Django, Aqua2014, Yoshi Wolf...so why not YOU?!

Another Way is to BEG! Litterally...Some people make so many beggings for yeahs and follows in many communities.. that they Reach 50 followers in no time! It's shameless and Stupid...but if you want to be humiliated in Giga Gaby's WPOM or on Bad Miiverse Posts or On My Fic! Yeahs and Follows are Important because they determine how many People Like Your Posts and how much respect you Determine how Popular popular you are too...It's like Facebook..Only The Begging is more Annoying.

''If you don't yeah this then you support animal abuse!'' Yeahbeggar said..

Well F*** you too, Yeahbeggar! :D

Or if you want Back - Breaking, Time - Consuming labor that won't always pay off...Then you can become an Artist! You can draw Nintendo characters, Make Comics, Create Pixel Art and it will pay ofg..sometimes not. Becoming an Artist requires high skill and an experienced Age...But some art is so ugly and lazy, that you wonder why people are yeahing them more than Drawing Posts that take actual effort.

Sometimes..Miiverse can become like Facebook..but more Often than Not, it's usually in a bad way..If you want a Boyfriend..Talk to someone than just typing in your Wii U you lazy Baby! If you do get a potential love of your life in the comments of your post, Of wanting a Boy/Girlfirend post, please just PM them instead of Commenting back..Nicole didn't listen to me and commented back on Allan and Look what happened.

Usually..if someone gets popular enough, you can sometimes obscure other Skilled users..i mean seriously..Who, other than Kinyo and Yoshi Wolf, can draw a furry O.C while still surviving the Ever Growing popularity of Kinyo (A.K.A, the Smosh of Miiverse)?

Hey..I'll bring one of my Characters from my Other FanFic, The VG Adventures of Team X, The boy named..?

''Hey ?, write in this piece of Paper of who are the top 5 most popular Miiverse Users, Who use Furty O.C's and are NOT kinyo , at the top of your head in 30 seconds?!'' I said.

***? writes in the Paper in 10 seconds***

Here is the List:

1. Aqua2014

2. Jr.

3. YoshiWolf

4.*Blank*

5. *Blank*

Wow! This isn't even a Complete List! See what i mean? Kinyo and Yoshi Wolf can obscure Miiverse Users who do the same things they do...*Sigh*..This could happen to you..No Wonder why some good Users Go to the Begging route..

''Follow meh if you want 2 se some-'' F*** YOU BEGGARS! :3

This is also a Site where weird people go to..Just one Look at ''Bad Miiverse Posts'' can automatically prove my point..There are kids too..and Serveral of those Weirdos/Kids are Really, Really Stupid..Proceed them with Caution..or Contact Me, Giga Gamby or 'Bad Miiverse Posts' on Twitter for us to take jabs at them..This may be a Kids Site..But Stupid People are Still Stupid and they almost BEG for jabs. So don't blame us! :3

Finally, One way to be infamous (NOT POPULAR) is to impersonate Nin-Dragon, But that method went SO BAD that Nin-Dragon is now a Grumpy, Old Dragon that only Jerk*ffs at the Bad News of Nintendo. Thanks Impersonators! (It's Sarcasm..I mean F*** You impersonators!)

And Second - to Last..If it's a kids site...There should be security..You are Right! Miiverse had Admins! , Admins are idiots who basically don't check the reported content and even accept false Reportings and Ban You for No reason! That's how Kinyo (Now Unbanned) and Django and 45% of Miiverse Users were banned...I hate you Admins..So in a Nutshell..The Admins are Strict and Stupid as Hell!

Lastly..If you don't want Certain people to Comment on Your Posts..You can Delete their Comments or Block Users. Some People view this as Immature, but how is it immature if you are using a FEATURE OF MIIVERSE?!

And That's all that you need to Know about Miiverse...Buy the Wii U and Have Fun! Or ...GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

But here is a Video to Feel Welcome at!:

watch?v=cxyaa3sZwxc&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dcxyaa3sZwxc&app=desktop

* * *

*****Special Thanks*****

**Django (Pokelover10), DjangoReturns, SpaceAlien, Pokefan (Me)**

**Kinyo13 (Being an AWESOME friend :3)**

**Giga Gamby (Inspiring Me :3)**

**That guy who started 'Bad Miiverse Posts'**

**Aqua2014 and YoshiWolf and Jr. (Surviving Obscurity)**

**You! (For Reading)**

*****Dishonerable Mentions*** (This one is HUGE!)**

yeahbeggar (Yeahs are useless, Now that the yeah counter is Gone)

BrandonM12 (False Reporting and Stealing)

Stupid Users

SantaClaus. LuckyLiamX (Impersonating Santa ;-;)

ABX™ and Liam and ReignARC (Begging for Follows)

glenata and jasmine(A.K.A) littlemoms13) (Begging for Friends)

Link24b (Saying blocking is 100% immature)

Spybutter (Begging for Follows Lying about following people back)

kaden and paradigms7 (Begging for Wii U chat)


	5. Nin-Dragon impostors in a nushell

This chapter is basically..ugh...

Faking as Nin-Dragon!

Here is a bad poem...

* * *

Thomas was Alone...

He never got any yeahs...

He watched OrginalBloodAce..where his heart started pumping..

He realized that there were imposters posing as Nin - Dragon!

He wanted to piss the OBA for no reason.

So he went into Mii Maker.

Decorated his Mii as Nin - Dragon.

Made a New ID.

And Watch his Popularity Fall again...

The. Crappy. End.

* * *

Author's Note: So BOY did i cop out of this one haven't i?

Well i made this chapter to explain this.

Remember when i said I'll do BrandonM12? Well..I decided to forget about..

The Main reason for that is due to how One anonymous user told me this. ''You were taking this Shiny thing too far''.

After some stupidity on the Wii U message board because i couldn't make out what the user was saying, I come to the conclusion that i made this Shiny Pokemon thing WAY out of hand...

So i gave up on the ''trilogy'' and decided to tell you this...If you DIDN'T care for this 'BrandonM12', Well good..If you WERE 'hyped'...Then i sincerely apologize...To the anonymous user and you..

So i'm to say..Anyone who wanted to see BrandonM12 being done...

watch?v=ZTK7FTSqk90.

For anyone who wants to Make an interpretation of this situation..let me give you a ''Hint''.

watch?v=FJ8il9MUYac.

So yeah...Maybe on Chapter 6..I'll do something completely different..

Here's a snake to end it -


	6. Killer 555

Killer #555...

#555..

#555...

It was A Warm, Yet cloudy Morning In the World of Miiverse... Today..Mr. and Mrs. Steakman and Their Children are on Their Trip to the YouTube Community..But Before they can get past All the Gaming Communities that are, For the Most Part, Dead due to the games not being new Anymore. The Steakman Family decide to stop at A small Motel that has a Swing set across The Street.

So then..The story Begins With Waiting at the Park bench, While his Children are Playing at the Swing set. His Wife Begins to Speak..All While the Day begins to Turn into Dusk...

''Oh Please Dear..Just carry a Smiling face for Once, Please?'' Ms. Steakman said in her Pleasant, Fragile Voice that was Growing Weaker due to age and Holding her Hands with Her Old, Aging Husband's...

''Ok..Only for You'' Said with a Fake, But convincing Smile.

''Hehe..It's Just like the Good old days before Sony Came along, eh?'' said in a Fake Canadian Accent.

''Hmm..Yes Dear..I guess you're right..''

As night begins to Gleam with Stars...Mr. Steakman begins to Fall asleep. As his wife Comes over tothe Kids to Pick them up... begins to see a Yellow Thing...

''Ugh..What the hell is that?'' said while The Yellow object begins to Move Closer to The Park. The Park is actually Inside a Forest..The path to the Motel isn't that far..But begins to feel Concerned for Some Reason. As The Yellow object begins to Get closer to his Wife..

was Too sleepy to get up from the bench..When He Began to fall asleep, The last thing he saw Was his Wife and Kids coming to meet the While the Yellow..Creature is Now out of the Forest Trees and gets closer to his Family..But they were just Blobs to his Now Closing eyes...

**The Dream**

Dreams of Becoming a Young Boy in an Unnamed Beach, While he Fishes For a Luvdisc to get a Heart Scale..His rod Begins to Move Violently. He reels the Pokemon in..And Sees the Luvdisc he Fished For...It was Yellow..

''AAAHHHHH!'' A Voice Screamed!

''Huh?! What is going on?!'' Mr. Steakman said as He Woke up...And saw it..

What saw..Would Haunt him until the Day he Dies...His two Children Screaming for Help, Being Eaten by The Yellow Creature...He Saw his Children's mutilated Body parts Stuck on The Teeth of this Creature...Mr. Steakman would've been Next because Now the Yellow Creature now Comes and Tries to Eat him while is just Waking Up.

That would've been the case..If didn't feel a Grabbing of his Shoulders being so Strong that He Got up and Ran Away...

The Savoir Was His Wife...

The couple Tries to Run into the Path To the Motel.. ran as fast as he Could..He turned to See his Wife's Face now Getting Soak with Tears...

''*Gasp* *Gasp*..Honey! Look Out!'' His Wife Said...

turns around to See the Yellow Creature lunging at him...Once Again..If his Wife Din't push him off the Path to Get him out of There..He would've shared the Same Fate that His Wife would now have to face...

''Honey..What the hell are you Doing?!'' He said as His Wife is now in The Ground..Facing this Horrifying Creature, Face to Face..The Creature then began to Grab this wife the Legs and Began to Pull His Wife into the Forest..

began to run Toward his Wife and Grab her by the Hands..To pull her out of the..Monster's Hands!

''NO! SWEETIE! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!'' said While Crying and Trying to Save his Wife...

''Because you Need To Live...I want you To Live on..To be Honest..I just Did that..Because i love you..'' His Wife said with Teary - Eyed Smile...''Goodbye Sweetie...'' His Wife said as She Let go of her Hands...Leaving her Now Disappearing into the Forest..Along with the Yellow Monster...

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' says while Falling into A Hill and Landing Near A River...He Was Knocked Out...

The Next day...

''Ughhh..My Wife..The Kids! NO!'' He said as the First Words he Yelled when he Just Woke Up...

''No! No! No! NO!'' He says, Crying as He pounded the Ground...

''AAAAAAHHHHH! FUUUUUCK!'' He screamed noticing his entre family is Gone and Now is lost in the Middle of a Dark, Grassy field in the Sleepy moments of Morning...

After crying For Minutes ...He realized that if he kept staying at the Same spot ..The Yellow Monster will eventually get and kill him.

looked at his Right and saw an Old Raft , that was tied to a rope, that was big Enough to Carry him to another community, Safe and Sound! So then ran to the raft while Crying, Now with Tears of joy!

After Thanking his Deus ex machina, He Hopped onto the raft and United the rope.

He then sat down and looked back at The Forest...

''Crazy Bastard'' He muttered under his breath.

waited and looked for land...After 2 hours... was Drinking the Riverwater (Eeww...Salty?!) When all of a sudden...He saw A gaint red Castle in the Distance!

There was a Beach in the Village, where it was right next to a Castle. was in Awe in the Sights he saw..Here was Movie Ads EVERYWHERE! The Red and Black Sky that Glimmers movie reels..It was amazing..He was in the Netflix Community!

''HEY! OVER HERE! HELP ME!'' yelled while Waving his Handa...hoping for Anyone to notice him. And the Citizens did!

So then realized that he was in HEAVEN! Everyone in the Village was relatable to him and heard his Story. The citizens decided to make him better as a Warrior and A Fighter, So Everytime Mr. Steakman woke up from His Luxury Hotel ,from the sympathy of the citizens, He trained at the ''Samurai Movie'' section to fight With a sword like a COMPLETE BOSS!

*** 10 Years Later***

After a decade of Samurai Training, was a well respected Hero, Complete with a Movie to celebrate his Greatness! He always wore a A White and Gold Robe with His Diamond Sword. His life couldn't get any better!

After Checking into his Hotel and went into the Higher-Class Room, He slept into his $9001 bed and Shut off the lights of his Golden room of Swords and Awards to go to Sleep. As he was in his bed..He look at the picture of His old photo of His Wife and Kids... looked at his Photo and said...

''Thanks you..None of this wouldn't have done if you Guys haven't motivated me...I love You Sweeties!'' He said while putting a Necklace with a Cross at the center onto The Photo Frame...

''Goodnight...''

***2 Hours later***

''AHHHH! EEEEEKK! HEELP! OOOOHHH MAAYYY GOD! OH FUUUUUU!'' Many Voices yelled out in terror!

Mr. Steakman woke up with a Complete Startle! What the Hell?! This seems familiar...

''Oh Fuck! What now? What's going on?!'' Mr. Steakman said with a shaky voice!

He opened the Door and Saw...Nothing!

''Where is everyone?!'' He said.

looked around the hotel..Nothing..No employee, No Fan, Nothing!

Nothing...Until saw a Big Box...It was Huge and Decorated..Seems unfitting considering he hear Screaming and no one is here. So when saw an Opening of the ''Present''..And What saw was HORRIBLE!

Other than the Awful smell that greeted him..He saw the Mutilated pieces of Every citizen of The Netflix Community. The Blood was everywhere in the box..Each and every Person had a Reaction of fear and Mercy before ther reactions was immortalized in their decapitated heads..But probably the Most Horrifying and Heart - Breaking thing he ever saw was a Messy Pile of The body parts of his Wife and kids...Almost like as the Monster purposely Forced itself to Vomit them out just to Scarr for Life!

After Vomited onto the Red, Clean carpet of the Hotel...He reluctantly looked back onto the box to see a Note. He grabbed it and Looked inside...

**'' Well..After 10 whole years...You escaped me..only to see me again..**

**I seen your movie..and i decided to let you live tonight..**

** Why? Hunting is boring if someone doesn't fight back...**

** Tonight...I challenge to a Fight! One on One!**

** If you Win..I'll never eat steak Again, If you lose...**

**I'll Kill you...See Ya!**

**P.S, The Hotel citizens and Your Family were delicious!**

**- Killer #555**

** Yummy! :3''**

_**Mr. Steakman**** Ripped the Note in half in Anger and Went outside to see..Nothing...**_

untied His Raft, That was Now an improved Boat...After 2 hours of Waiting to see The Path the Forest...He finally saw that Damn frorest that Killed his Family..It haunted him Now..after 10 yearrs.

Took out his Diamond Sword while walking the Path...

He saw a Small yellow orb Moving in the distance of the trees.

pointed at his sword at the spot of where he saw the orb...Then He saw another Yellow Orb in the other spot. But this Time there was rustling...Soon there was rustling everywhere!

just Spun around and around ..Just waiting for the Perfect moment to kill it!

Then..Silence...

was Starting to Relax for a bit..Until When He turned around...

**SSSSSSUUUUUUPPPPPPPRRRRRRIIIIIISSSSSSSEEEEEEE!**

The Yellow monster was right In Front of Him! swung his sword in Shock and The Monster just caught the Diamond sword and Broke it like a Twig!

Then when Blinked of the shock and fear of His Losing battle...When his eyes Open the Monster was Gone! Like it was a Ninja!

''What the hell?! Show yourself!'' said in Fear of Death!

So Turned around again to See the monster Again..This Time The Monster Brought out It's Claws from it's Paws and Stabbed in the Stomach!

''AAAHHH! OOOOWWWW!'' He Screamed in Pain!

Steakman Punched The Monster so Hard that It caused it to Hit the trees due to the Impact of the punch!

Looks like Won!

That would be the case..If only that Monster didn't Flew out of the Trees with It's wings..

Problem Hero?!

So then The Monster aimed it's Head onto Steakman's Chest! Causing Him to Fall in Great Pain... While the Monster Sat on his chest...Wait for him To regain his Focus!

''OW! FUCK! WINGS?! SERIOUSLY?!'' Steakman said...

The Monster punched Him in the Head...Steakman Coughed Blood...

It's Official...He Lost...But yet He can Accept the Fact that He lost..It's Miiverse! Maybe someone will listen...

''HEEEEEEEELLL-'' Steakman was interrupted by The Monster's Claws digging into his throat and Pulling out his Vocal cords and Throwing out into the Grass...Now Steakman can't even shout for help...It seems hopeless...

''Wow...How sad...What a One sided fight...You didn't even bring a Fight...You bore me..Oh well..At least you are delicious..Just like the others...Never mess with a Ninja!'' The Monster said...It's mouth Opened up and quickly Chewed him up into pieces...All While Steakman Couldn't even Scream in Agony.

At least the Steak knew his Place...In A Furry's Tummy...

Never Mess with a Meat Killer...

Killer #555

#555...

#555...

* * *

Author's Note: When i said i was going to do something ''Completely Different'', I Wasn't Kidding! Sorry if i hadn't updated this in a While...School Hates me and I Hate School back!

R.I.P. The Steakmans

So Before Anyone says anything..This NOT Meant to put ANYONE in a Bad light..This Only a Perspective on the Steak that Someone i know loves...STEAK!

HAPPY 600 Followers Kinyo! :D

Also...I WROTE MY VERY FIRST CRAPPYPASTA! YAY!


	7. The Next Allan and Nicole

Hola Señoras y señores ...  
Bienvenidos al primer episodio de'' Miiverse Playa del Amor'' ...  
Pájaros del amor de hoy son una pareja que está listo para el día de San Valentín y tiene el potencial de ser la siguiente ..'' Allan y Nicole'' .. Pero son menos famosos .. Hasta ahora ...  
Vamos a empezar!

* * *

On the deep Reaches of the Miiverse YouTube Community. A Man Named Menjivar sat on a Rock on 'The Beach of Love''. It was called that Because in The Map., The Shape of the Pink Sand resembled a Heart, Making it Obviously a Popular Spot in Valentines Day. While He was Wanting to be in Love. He Got his Wii U and Went to Miiverse and Posted:

''valentine's is near. who's has a valentine's?'' He said. But as He said it. A Young girl With a Black Bikini that Matches the Color of her Hair. Her Cute appearance is Contradicted by her Named ''Black Soul''...

''i wish...'' Black soul said..Crossing her arms...She wants to find the Love Of her Life too...

''do u need a valentine's?'' Menjivar said...Getting Closer to her Side..

''yhea...'' She said...Looking at the Tan face of Menjivar...

''if you want i could be your valentine's'' Menjivar said..Putting his Arm onto her's...

Then another User named Bjbagm butted in their Conversation..''I DONT HAVE A VALENTINE! I DONT WANT A VALENTINE! I WILL NEVER HAVE A VALENTINE! as you can see, I hate valentines day! :('' He Yelled While putting on an angry ''Forever Alone'' face...

''sure'' She said , While Ignoring Bjbagm and Her Cheeks on her Face blushing 10 Shades of Red...

''ok'' Menjivar said. Then, All of a sudden, His Smile turned into a Pedo Smile..''hey how old are you?'' He said..

''14'' black soul said. While Feeling Uncomfortable ...

''im also 14'' Menjvar said, While Trying to Comfort her in the Beautiful beach...

**_ ******* Menjivar's Comment was Deleted by administrator.*******_**

**_ ****** Comment ID: 3DB-NBL7-CM2-JEER-M9K-HJ37*****_**

**_ ** I Guess he Made Blacky Even more Uncomfortable... :/ **_**

''›YOUNG LOVE ALERT‹ jk'' bjbagm Said, Little did he know, This WAS an actual Alert and This was more of a Pervert Alert!

''what do u want to talk about?'' ...Menjivar said, Once again Ignoring bjbagm...

''idk'' Black Soul said, While staring at the Sun Setting and Leaving a Pink Sunset that matched the Color of the Sand..

''i can talk about anything'' ''and i mean anything'' Menjivar said with Cunning in his Voice...

''u start*'' She said...Starting to feel comfortable with Menjivar and Enjoying the Beach's Heat...

''were are you from?'' Menjivar said With Lust in his Voice...

_**BEEEP! BEEP! PERVERT ALERT! STRANGER DANGER! PEDOBEAR! HAVE SOME PRIDE, NINTENDO! D:**_

_***********Luckily, Nintendo DID have Some Pride! Both of the Comments Were Deleted by the Admins! YAY! One Young was Saved that Day! :D ***********_

''no...'' Blacky Said... We guess she was too Uncomfortable...Can't Blame her though...

''oh'' ''to tell you the truth you look beautiful''..Menjivar said...Trying to make her Comfortable again...**(LIES! DON'T BELIEVE HIM, BLACKY! THEY ARE ALL LIES!)**

''Pahahah this is so sad.'' Fabio, Another user, butted in. But Hey, Cut him some slack...**TRUER WORDS HAVE NEVER BEEN SAID!**

**''really?''** Black soul said, While Blushing and Holding her Hands with his..

**NO ,BLACKY, NO! HE WANTS THE *BLEEP* DON'T TRUST HIS LIES! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! D:**

**''THIS Is the next Allan and Nicole! XD''** Django (Not me) said, Never Mind...**FABIOS AND DJANGO'S WORDS, BOTH,TRUER WORDS HAVE NEVER BEEN SAID!**

''XD'' ''Who wants to follow me? I follow back!'', bjbagm Said...Not knowing what will happen Next...

* * *

_***Epilogue***_

_Then...All of a sudden... THE MIIVERSE ADMINS TOOK MENJIVER AND BANNED HIM! (YYYEEEAAAHHHHHH! :D) and Black Soul was shocked seeing her Love Die in front of her..._

''NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Blacky Said, Yelling like Darth Vader...

Then She ran out of The Admin's way so She won't be Banned too. Then Black Soul Ran on The Pink Sand ,and Later, The Beach Water and Drowns Herself for her Love...

Le End~

* * *

Y así termina el episodio de'' Miiverse Playa del Amor "... Esperamos que disfrute de nuestro 'Español' Telenovela ...  
Y Escúchame ...  
Esto no tiene la intención de ofender o Take pinchazos a nadie .. Esto es sólo para fines humorísticos Sólo!  
¿Quién sabe? Quizás Menjivar tiene 14 años y él sólo quiere caer en el amor, pero él es demasiado Akward a hablar con las niñas ...Incluso si usted quiere Rage o llamas ellos, ambos están prohibidos, Así que no vale la pena!  
Agradecimientos: Giga Gamby y Curt Gaming perro de Inspiring que hacer este fanfic! : D

Cool Video to Check Out!  
watch?v=cxyaa3sZwxc

También .. Sé que ustedes están utilizando Google Translate!

It's not like Giga Gamby is reading this in a live stream or Anything...Oh wait...


	8. FFFFIIIIIIRRREEEEE!

_On the Peaceful Home of Giga Gamby, He was Just Banned Again, But His Optimism and Awesomeness never got Him THAT depressed, While He Was Making Own His Website and Working on ''Welcome to Miiverse', It was a Peaceful Day...But Everything Changed When Gustavo (123yes) Attacked..._

* * *

''Hey Giga Gamby, You are on **FFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' **Gustavo Yelled!

Giga Gamby Thought of His Comment was a Joke...So he Kept talking To his Fans..Then Like any Annoying P**k...Gustavo Yelled in One of His Fans.. ''Hey Fanboy! You are on **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' **

***Heavy Metal Music Plays!***

Then One of His Fans later Said ''Hey Man...Stop talking about Fire!''

After a While..Giga Gamby Started to Relax...And then Went to Eat some Dinner. After Eating, He went back into his Wii U and Noticed a Crap Ton of Notifications! At First, Gamby was Delighted! Then Clicked on his Noticed on that His Notifications were from Mostly from The Same User, Gustavo! and some User Yeahing One of his Posts...As he Feared, All of Gustavo's Comments were about FIRE!

*Heavy Metal Music Plays!*

Giga Gamby Started to Feel Annoyed by the User. Even worse is That His Comments were Spamming his Board and is Reaching the 1001 Comment Limit Faster than he would like...

But Then...There so many fire comments...His Wii U BREATHED FFFFFFIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!

***HHHEEAAVVVYY MMEETAAALLL MUUUSSSIIICCC PLLLAYYSSSSS!***

Even more Hardcore Stuff Happens when Gustavo's Mii comes out of the Wii U and Spreads ACTUAL FIRE!

''Hey Giga Gamby! Your Hair is on **FFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' Gustavo Said while Breathing FFFIIIRRREEE!**

***MOST HARDCORE METAL MUSIC PLAYS THROUGHOUT THIS FANFIC !1!***

Gamby Ran out of His Room to go To the Sink to Put out His Hair. Because it was On FFFIIIIRRREEE!

While Giga Gamby ran to The Sink...Gustavo Strikes Again...''Hey Giga Gamby..Your Watermelon is on FFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!''

_Then It The Watermelon on Giga Gamby's Fruit Bowl caught on Fire and After Spouting an Unknown Language, The Watermelon Exploded and The Fruit Bowl and Some of Giga Gamby's Kitchen was on FFFFIIIIIRRREEEEE!111!_

**''STOP TALKING ABOUT FIRE! IT'S SPAMMING THE COMMENTS!'' **Giga Gamby Yelled.

Then Giga Gamby Washed his Before the Fire Went out, Gustavo Struck Again and Said ''Now your Water is on FFIIIRREEE!''

How Could Water Catch on Fire? I don't Know. But the Water then Caught on FFFIIIIRRREEE!

''AAHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!'' One of Giga Gamby's Fans Yelled!

''Are these Fire Posts Really Necessary?'' A voiced Called Out..

_ Then..._

_Silence..._

_No Metal Music...No Fire Comments...Nothing..._

_The Pain on Gamby's Head is Gone! The crackling of Fire is gone! The Smoke is Gone! _

Then Giga Gamby Looked At His house and The Damage of the Fire is Gone, Just like Gustavo!

Gamby ran Into his room to Find out that The Comments Section Of His Posts was Maxed Out..1001 Comments. He looked at the Last Commentt. It was not Gustavo!

_It was a Drawing of Saki, Django's O.C, Saying the same thing that The Voice Exactly said! _

Then Giga Gamby Turned Around to see Saki, In Real Life! OMG! KILL IT WITH FIRE!...Just Kidding!

Gamby Quickly Took out a Box and Stuffed Saki in It! He then Went outside and Went into Django's Profile...

*Ding Dong*

Django opens the Door to See Saki and Gamby...''Hey..What are Doing in My Profile?'' Django Said...

''I've come here to give you Saki..She Stopped The Fire of Spam Gustavo Gave to me!'' Gamby Said...

''Oh..W-'' Django was interrupted and then Everyone on Miiverse saw a Wall of Fire rising from the Miiverse Youtube Community!

''Yo Miiverse, Ur Yutub Comunite iz one FFFIIIRRREEEE!'' Gustavo Yelled on top of the Wall!

*****2 weeks later*****

And so Gustavo Died in Fire Because He was in WPOM 10!

The End!

* * *

This is 70% Not Real and I apologize for the Spamming of ''FFFIIIIRRREEE!'' in This Chapter, But Hey, I'm Trying to Imitate The Real Gustavo...So I'm Sorry...

Thanks To: Giga Gamby for Surviving from the 70% Fake Fire!

This is only Meant for Humorous Purposes and Not meant to Jabs at Anybody!

I Don't Own Django's O.C, Saki.

Thanks for Reading!

Bye!


	9. Valentines Day is CRAZY WUT

Disclaimer: This is possibly one of the Few times were i don't script the Events..So Don't Expect Quality Writing from Shakespeare..And this is Might kick butt as a 'Valentines' Special...So Enjoy! :3

* * *

Police Report: It was a Very Alert Day at Miiverse...A Drowning Victim was Just found. We are Currently Identifying the Body. This place is under Tight under Security from Police. But we Hope This Place can be Cleared by Valentines Day.

February 14, 2014:

Saki, Djagno's O.C, Went through such a Dull Day. Nothing but Eating Chocolate and Posting on Miiverse. Her Heart Burned for Love..She wanted to Fit in like anyone with a Boy to Please... Like any Desperate Miiverse User...She Posted on The YT Community...

''someone be my boyfrehd i'm verry desperate and sad'' She posted with a Frown...

Then After Minutes of Waiting..Saki as Greeted by Kinyo, A Fellow Popular Civilian Of Miiverse. Except..He come to The Lovely Pink Beach for a Romantic Chat..He only came to the beach to say, With a Confused look on his Yellow face.., ''What?'' He said..

Saki Blushed in embarrassment..'' see..I Wa-'' Saki wanted to Speak..But she was Interrupted by F¡re Yoshi , Another Popular Miiverse User, He came in an Said ''I'LL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!'' Yoshi said with Confidence in his voice!

''Oh No...'' Saki said under her Minty, Sweet breath as She Covered her White, Now Rosy, Cheeks With her Fuzzy, Black Hands. ''Saki, Do you Have anything to say about this?!'' Kinyo Said while Crossing his Arms..

''Well..ok..'' Saki sighed..''The Truth is that i was on-'' Saki was about to Finish her sentence when Everyone heard a Sound of a Plane...''Well...What were you going to say?!'' Kinyo said..''You se-'' Saki was then interrupted by the Growing noise of the Plane... ''Hey! Why is the Plane so Loud?!'' Fire Yoshi Yelled out So everyone can hear...

So the Three Turned around to see... A GIANT PLANE HEADED STRAIGHT FOR THE BEACH'S VALENTINES CARNIVAL!11!1!

'' OOH MY JESUS!1!'' A British - Like Voice Yelled out As a Figure Stepped out of The Falling Plane wearing a Parachute...IT WAS THE GAMING LEMON! :O

'Holy Sh-'' Fire Yoshi was About to Swear as the Plane was headed straight for the Trio! Well..until Kinyo Unleashed his Wings and Grabbed Everyone before the Plane hit them!

* * *

Kinyo Flew with the 'Love birds' and went into the Sky..The Plane Then Crashed...Each of Them seeing the Deaths of Hundreds.. of People on the Carnival and Later the Pier ,that Held the Carnival, And Everyone else on the Pier later Fell into the Waters below...

The Group landed in the Pink Sand...

* * *

''Oh my God...'' Saki covered her mouth in Shock of What just Happened...

''Yeah...My God..Why?!'' Kinyo Said...

So then The three saw The Gaming Lemon Again, Landing on the Sand...

''What the Hell man?! You Almost killed Us!'' Fire Yoshi Yelled!

''Look..Sorry Ok?!'' The Gaming Lemon said... ''No, It wasn't Even close to OK! You Fucking KILLED People!'' Kinyo Yelled in Anger!

''Fine..LISTEN! You guys are in Danger! The Cops are After ME!'' The Lemon Said.. ''Not our Problem...''Saki countered...''It IS your Problem! You Guys are Actually in the GTA Universe! If you Die...''The Lemon Spoke..But got Interrupted..

''Bullshit!'' Fire Yoshi Said...

**Then out of Nowhere..4 STARS COME UP IN THIS FANFIC RIGHT NOW!**

''What is that?!'' Saki said, Pointing at the Stars.

''OMG! IT IS GTA! 8( '' Kinyo said...

''Oh shit..'' Fire Yoshi Said..

Then The Police Came with a Helicopter, All Officers had Guns That were loaded.

''Oh God..RUN!'' The Gaming Lemon Screamed...

''OK!'' The Three said. Then all Four Ran..

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**All of the Four Were WASTED! (A.K.A..THEY DIED!)**

_This is where i Would I would End it..Right? WRONG!_

_Like the Original Games...There is no ''Perma-Death' (For all i know..) So The Entire Group Show Up in a Parking lot of a Hospital!_

''Damn Those Head shots...'' Kinyo Complained while Holding his Head to see for Injuries..There was None...

''They Got us Good..At least Were In a New Life!'' Saki Said.

'But HOW DO WE GET OUT?! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!'' Fire Yoshi Said..

''Well Guys..You guys can sleep at my Mansion..If we make it , At least...'' The Gaming Lemon Said..

* * *

The Four Go Outside Of the Parking lot by Walking. All Of Hoping to Be at His Mansion to Sleep Then When they Were in the Street...

After Some Time..The Four Started to Die Multiple Times because... Everything you saw in the 'Gaming Lemons GTA Funny Moments'.. Well..They Reenacted them..All of Them..Then When they were 45 minutes Away from the Mansion..Saki Saw Something...

* * *

'Hey..What is THAT?!' Saki Screamed at what she saw!

_What Everyone saw Was a Green, Flaming Jello! It had a ':3' Face. It Looked Like a Male and It Floated in the Air..Just Staring and Had Been Sitting there..Waiting for Then at the Night of GTA.._

''Who the Hell Are You?!'' The Four unsurprisingly said at Once..

''I am... JELLO APOCALYPSE!'' The Jello Said!

''Why are You Even Here?!''Kinyo Said...

''Why?!..I'm The Reason You Guys are Here in the GTA universe In the First Place!'' Jello Apocalypse Laughed!

''What Kinyo Said..WHY?!'' Saki Yelled!

''Because I Saw Giga Gamby's Live stream and i Was PISSED! I was Going to do That First! I'm Also Insulted that Someone could Copy my Style! So i Went in my YouTube HQ channel and Found an AWESOME spell that brings ,anyone I want, into any Universe i please! So i brought you Here to witness the Death of Giga Gamby! He will pay for Mocking me!But Also, Because of this Fanfic..He decided to revive his Project..So this Fanfic will die as Well!'' Jello Apocalypse Said with a Cliche Evil Laugh!

''That's SO not Right! Just because you Did a Style doesn't Mean someone won't be inspired by Your Work! And seriously?! A Fanfic?! Come on!'' Fire Yoshi Yelled!

''Who gives a Poop of what you Guys think? Giga Gamby will be on this Street any Second now...'' Jello Apocalypse said, Checking his watch..Yes...Jello have watches now...

''Well Then...'' Kinyo out his Naruto bandana and a Ninja Sword Out of This air... ''NOT UNLESS WE KILL YOU FIRST!'' Kinyo Screamed!

''Aww..A Yellow Ninja..Shame i will have to Permanently kill you all..You guys have no idea what your Getting into...''

''Huh?! You Crazy bro?!'' Fire Yoshi said, Breathing out Red Fire!

''I guess i'll Eat jello tonight'' Saki said while Tapping her Yellow Star...(I wonder what is the power she has...O.O)

''Ummm..'' The Gaming Lemon Runs away..''I'll Get a Tank! Just wait here!'' He said while Stealing a Car to go to the Military Base...

''OK then..Let's Fight'' Jello Apocalypse said calmly...

****Make it Fleshy Guys..FIGHT! (SHOWTIME!) ****

Jello Brings out Fire balls of his Green Fire and Fires at them...

''Boop!'' Kinyo said. Dodging the Fire balls! ''LOL Fail!'' Fire Yoshi Said while Dodging the Fireballs as Well! ''Ha! You Missed'' Saki Yelled..Speaks for Itself...

''LOL! I'm only getting Warmed Up! You guys Seriously think that is the best i can DO?!'' Jello Said.

Jello Apocalypse Then Starts to Move...

''Jelly Used Tackle!''

''LOL!'' But Kinyo Avoided the Attack Due to the Wings he Has!

Saki then Jumps on Kinyo! ''Hey! What are you Doing?!'' Kiiyo said. Saki then Jumped out of Kinyo's Head and Tapped her Star into the Sky..

The Yellow Star Flashed Into the Night Sky...Beaming Brightly with Saki's Knowledge that Her Family ARE the Stars of Japan! Saki Floated up the Sky...The Group looking at Her in Awe... Saki's Body then began to Glow into A Ball of Light..The Stars in the Sky Then Swirled into the Light Ball's Direction..Like a Black hole. Then the Ball of Light turned into A Red Ball...

The Red Ball then Cracked and EXPLODED!

''AHHGHH!'' Everyone said (Even YOU!)

Then A White Figure Landed on the Street of where the Sky Explosion Took Place..In Saki's Place was a Glowing White Star Ninja, Having A Giant Red and Yellow Star with Blood-Red Eyes..Both Staring to Jelllo Apocalypse's Direction...Her Black Paws were now Gray with Large, Silver Claws...This Form Change without a Stone can only Mean one Thing..

Saki Mega, MEGA Evolved into Mega Mega Saki!

''Oh..My Shit..'' Jello Apocalypse said With Fear in his Voice..

''Oh. MY. GOD'' Everyone said..(Including YOU)

Then..A WILD GIGA GAMBY APPEARED IN A STREET!

Weirded out of What he Saw..He Shook his head to get him to concentrate..He Saw Giga Gamby and realized he only needed To kill him and The Rest and he can Leave!

''Fuck it! I'm not Holding Back! WELCOME TO THE APOCALYPSE BITCHES!'' Jello Said!

''Wait! What is this?!'' Gamby Yelled! ''RUN!'' Mega Mega Saki Said...Horrified of what he saw..He ran into the nearest Car!

''Aww..Poor Gamby can't run?!'' Jelly Said..''WELCOME TO DIE!'' He later Said. Running ''Tackle'' Into the Car Giga Gamby is in..

''Not Today!'' Mega(x2) Saki Said with a Deep Voice! ''I'm Coming with you too, Saki!'' Kinyo said! ''Me Too!'' Fire Yoshi Said!

All three proceeded to Kill Jelly's HP of Running before he kill Gamby!

* * *

Saki used Metal Claw on Jelly!

It's Super Effective!

Jelly loss 2000 out of his 10000 Running HP!

Fire Yoshi Uses Flamethrower!

IT'S SUPAH EFFECTIVE!

Jelly Loses 1000 Out of His 8000 Remaining Running HP!

''Screw this!'' Kinyo Uses Fury Swipes!

*Slash Slash* *Slash Slash* *SLASH SLASH!*

A Critical Hit! Hit 3 Time(S)!

''AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHOOOUUUGHGHGH!'' Jelly Howled as His Running HP was Gone and He Was Pushed Back From Giga Gamby's Path into a Brick Building! Shattering it into Pieces! Also..HEY! NO BURNS! :D

* * *

All Three of the Group looked at the Splattered Corpse of Jello Apocalypse on the Brick Wall...The Two looked at Saki and realized that Saki is cooler than they thought...

''Wow Saki, I have to Say...You are pretty awesome..Why did i ever doubt you?'' Kinyo said in a sincere Tone...

''Wow! It's so Cool! I didn't know you can evolve...You are AWESOME!'' Fire Yoshi Yelled.

''Really? I'm Awesome?! '' Saki said

''Hey..I guess this Stor-, Kinyo was interrupted by a GREEN EXPLOSION!

* * *

''LOL! I'm like Chuck Norris! I NEVER DIE BITCHES!'' Jelly said. while repairing his Body from the Splattered, Shattered Wall..

Wow..Jelly is more like Jason...They never Die!

''WHY?! You are supposed to be DEAD!'' Everyone Yelled!

''U MAD BROS!?'' Jelly Said. ''Yes!''' The group Replied!

''Wow..Well then..Goodbye! 3'' Jello said. Then Jello got Out his Mario-Style invincibility Star and ATE it!

Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don Don , The Mario tune Played..

''Oh..Crap'' Everyone said..

''Also..Meet my ''MAGIC''!'' Jello Released his Colors of his invincibility and Sent a Rainbow Beam into the Night Sky of GTA, Barley Avoiding Wheatly and the Space Coreand The Beam hits the Moon. Causing the Moon to Fall!

''NO! NO! SOMEONE HELP US!'' Fire Yoshi Yelled...

Normally Kinyo would've Flown Away with his Two 'Friends' , But Mega (X2) Saki is too heavy and Gamby will dies and..IT'S THE FREAKNG MOON! IT'S HOPELESS! The Three realized their Fate...

The Moon grew closer to the Earth...The World of GTA begins to become Broken and being affected by the Moon's distance...The Three 'men' group held each other's Hands and went to say their Goodbyes...

''Aww...I don't believe this...Why the hell is this happening to This Universe?!'' Fire Yoshi said..

''*Sigh*..Saki?..'' Kinyo said..

''Yeah?'' Saki responded..

''I have too tell you something before i die..'' Kinyo Said..

''I got something to tell you too..'' Saki said..

''What is it?''

''What the hell is Giga Gamby doing in the car?'' Saki questioned..

**BBBBBBZZZZZZWWWWEEEPPPPP!**

**All of a Sudden..A FREAKING BEAM, that resembled The Light Platform from Portal! , CAME OUT OF GAMBY'S CAR AND IT DESTROYED JELLOW'S RAINBOW BEAM! Like a boss!**

**''Woah! What the Fudge?!11?!'' Everyone Yelled! **

**Then Giga Gamby came out of The Car holding a Furry, Fuzzy 'Gun(?) ' while Saying ''C'mon Raku! You Can Do It!**

''OOOOWWWWW! What is this Miiverse Drama Madness , You Giga peasant?!'' Jello Said while in Pain due to his Rainbow Bean being Broken by the ''Raku Beam''!

_It was Then, Due to Giga Gamby's Motivation , 'Raku' could Change the Near Impossible Task of Changing THE SIZE OF THE MOON! The Winter season became Spring, Then Summer in 15 seconds! 'Raku' was Straining to Manipulate the Moon and Change the Position on Jello's Unmoving Body.._

''NO NO!'' Jello Yelled, He tried to Move but the Pain was just to Great...He can only see The ,Now Smaller, Moon getting closer To his Head..''NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Jello said before being crushed by the Moon...BOOOOM! JELLY 'BLOOD' EVERYWHERE!

_The Three stared At the permanently Dead Jello Liquid..._

_Then the characters Started to Glow and they All transported to the The Miiverse YouTube Community. When all four of the Members were Now home...Saki's Mega(X2) form Wore off (Aww..)_

_''Huh?! Wait..WERE HOME!'' Kinyo yelled happily! _

_''OMG! THEY ARE BACK'' The Followers of all of the Users said.._

_''I can't believe it!'' Saki said! ''I'm Home!'' Fire Yoshi exclaimed.._

And So..All four Users Started to walk home together..All four of them Laughed..Until Saki Broke the Ice..

''Hey Kinyo..What were you going to say when the moon was falling?''

''Ugh...'' Kinyo Blushed...

''What was it?!'' Fire yoshi said.

''Well...Saki, remember the post about wanting a boyfriend?'' Kinyo said.. ''Ooohhhhh...'' Gamby Wispered.

''Well..Actually..I was only quoting A User from Giga Gamby's Videos...'' Saki said..

''WHAT?!'' Everyone in Miiverse (Including you!) Yelled!

''I realized along time ago, that i don't need a boyfriend to enjoy Valentines day..I only need to eat some chocolate and make posts!'' Saki said. Trying to calm everyone down..

_And so Everyone Fainted (Including you! But you just don't know it...) in Miiverse...Wow..''I'm Ok with being friends with you'' an Espurr-Like Furry O.C named Raku said...''_

''Who are you?!'' Saki Said..

''An O.C of Giga Gamby..'' Raku Said

''Oh..I'm ok with it..'' Saki shrugged..

_''What a Twist!'' _

_-M. Night Shatupon._

**_****In the GTA Universe****_**

The Gaming Lemon returned into the crumbled streets ..WITH A TANK!

''Hello..Anybody?!... Hello?! '' He yelled..

''Oh well..I'm Gonna explode some cars! 8D'' TGL said...

And so Everyone lived 'Happily Ever After'...

The.'Awesome'.End..

* * *

Well..This Monst-...No..BEAST of a Chapter is Done!

Wow..This is totally WTF material for a ''Romance'' Chapter..

The only thing i Own is Saki.

Kinyo's O.C is owned by Kinyo. Fire Yoshi is Fire Yoshi and Giga Gamby and Raku are owned by Giga Gamby!

So here is a Early/During/Late Valentines Special to All of you!

I'm not Biased against The Gaming Lemon or Jello, This Fanfic 99% Fake and is only meant for Humorous purposes ONLY!

I hope You Enjoy this...Thank You guys For Reading!

Happy Valentines Day! :3

(I'm going to be in Miiverse and Eat chocolate! :D)

Video to 'Calm Down' with:

watch?v=cxyaa3sZwxc&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dcxyaa3sZwxc&app=desktop


	10. The Saki Samurais!

_Disclaimer: This Fanfic is meant for Humorous Purposes Only and This was actually Requested by a fan..GIGA GAMBY! The Idea was just too Good to let down!_

_But After Gamby Suggested Something..People were this.._

_Everybody: WE WANT THE CHAPTER! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NAO! NOAW! NOAW! NOW!_

_OK then! :D_

_So here it is..The 10th Chapter of this Fanfic...Here we go..._

_Soo..Enjoy!_

_**The Furry Kingdom:**_

* * *

It was a Long, Treacherous Journey for Shelter...Some O.C's Are looking for Homes...You may know them From Miiverse...Kinyo, Raku, and their Furry Queen..Saki Kathsumi!

Kinyo and Raku Work Hard Night and Day for Shelter to please their Queen Saki. As Royal attendants of Her Kingdom..They must find a Home for Their Species to Prevent extinction of the Furries.

The Three sit down in on a Campfire in The Cold, Chilly Night of God-knows-Where, With Queen Saki getting most of the Food for herself, of course...

* * *

''There has to Be A home around here..I can hear Sounds of People Here, We can't Let our Kingdom Down...'' Kinyo said, eating some Marsh mellows..

''I want to Go Home!'' Raku whined...

''We almost Have no Home at all...I just want the Species to Live on beyond our Generation, We can't Give up Now...'' Queen Saki said..

**MARY SUE WORTHY BACKSTORY TIME!**

* * *

_In the Year 2012, Furries were Born as Excuses or in Deviantart... Furries serves as Great to get over 9,000 Page Views From...As More Artists Made more Furries, More Original O.C's Remained alive in the Furry Kingdom._

_With Only Handful of Food Remaining, Even the Queen and King were About to become Victims of Starvation! But..._

_Before They passed on..They Wished To the Millions of Stars of Their Royal Ancestors, The Wish was for them to Form with The Royal Couple to Make A Royal Queen for Their Kingdom, So the Royal Queen can Find a Home for the Survivors, When their Deaths came, The Souls of the Couple was meet with the Inevitable Grief of the Kingdom, But their Souls Were Flying into the Sky to Then Become Green Stars in the Black Sky..._

_So After a Couple of Hours have passed, The Sky then Swirled Like a Black Hole, Then ''Black Hole' Then Released a Silver Beam onto the Kingdom Ground, Then Under the Smoke, Showed a Furry Figure..._

_As the Smoke Cleared Revealed a Ebony,Black Footed Furry with Silver, White Fur that Showed Life. The Furry also Showed a Yellow Star to Explain her Origin that She Was born fro the Stars of Japan._

_So after Being Born, The Kingdom Named the Female Furry..Saki, A Name that was Variant of the Word, Sake..Meaning motive or objective: the purpose of doing, obtaining, achieving, or maintaining something. The Time of the Naming would serve as Her Duty to Achieving The Goal of Finding food and a New Home for her Kingdom...But Before She was familiar With the citizens of the Kingdom, Saki was already ready to leave.._

_As Saki immediately Went To the outskirts of The Furry Kingdom , Raku and Kinyo decided that they Were to get Jobs as Servants..Some Practice and ''Showing their Skills'' later...They were both hired as Servants and accompany Saki, Some Traveling ever...WE ARE HERE!_

* * *

''Oh..You're Right...I'm sorry...'' Raku Said..

''Just Sorry?! It was dumb Apolo-'' Kinyo wasn't finished with his sentence due to Saki interesting him..

''No, It was not, I'm the who should be sorry, I dragged you Servents Here For nothing...''

''No no no...'' Kinyo said, Putting his Yellow Arm over Saki's Black shoulders, Which Recent Myth Says that her Black Arms are said to Purify Any Black, Negative, Evil Soul, Kinyo's soul was already pure, So he had nothing to worry about..

''Please..No reassuring..I just only want to find the New Kingdom'' Saki said, Getting Up and Ready to go into the Dark until Raku grabbed her Arm to Stay..

''Wait! Don't go now! We Just stared Eating and now We have to go?!'' Raku complained...

''Yes, We have to...We can't let another Furry Starve...'' Saki said...

''Oh..I almost Forgot, Sorry..I'm not Good at such big Stakes'' Raku said, Blushing..

''You think?!'' Kinyo said, teasingly while getting up to Follow Saki..

''No..Not bickering..There is time and place for it, But not now..'' Saki said while her Words echoing...

* * *

_After the Two decided to Stop bickering , The Three Went through the Forest outside of the outskirts. The Forest Was illuminated by Green lights in the Far, Deep distance, But it's difficult to Notice with the paranoia Creeping Along the three as the Night grew Colder and Darker. The Forests only sound aside from the breathing of the three , The Sounds of Chirping of Crickets grew louder and the Forest got Scarier .. So the Three kept going forward..._

* * *

''Are we Almost at the Nice Green lights?!'' Raku said..

''The lights sure make me Calm, I swore i Saw Slender Man Around those trees...'' Kinyo said pointing to the Dark Trees...

''At least the Green lights Are more Easier to Identify, The Green lights seem to look like Lights from Spotlights of you ask me..'' Saki said...

''Ok Drear Queen Saki, We will all give you The Benefits of Our Doubts, your Majesty'' Both Kinyo and Raku said, Bowing their Heads like They are hypnotized..Well..They are Servents..

_The Three got Closer to The Green 'Spotlights' , The three noticed that They were on Top of a Hill that Showed the Green Lights of a City...The City Had Flashing Festive Lights, Mostly Green with A Giant Ballon Of a Green Plumber floating on Top of the Tall Buildings..The Green City had Many houses and Castles and Millions of Citizens...It was BEAUTIFUL!_

* * *

''Woah! What is THIS?!'' Kinyo and Raku Both said In Awe

''Wow...I can Never Believe all Those legands i've heard When i Was developing as a Star...But i can't Believe it...The legends Were True, We uncovered The Secret Green city..'' Saki said...

''The City of What?!'' Kinyo and Raku said Both at the Same time...

''The City...OF **MIIVERSE!** ''Saki Yelled With Happiness in her Voice!

* * *

**The City Of Miiverse!**

The Trio excitedly Went Down The Hill and came closer into the City...

''Woah!...'' The Trio said...

''HALT! To be Allowed to Visit Miiverse, You need To make an Nintendo Network Account!'' A Floating Blue, One-Armed Computer said.

''Who are You?!'' Raku said in Suprise..

''My name is Monita, I'll be your Nintendo Network Guide, You need to make An account to Enter, I'll how you how to do it!'' Monita said

''Fine, Anything to be in this Lovely Place..We All Create our Nintendo Network Identifications..'' Saki said.

Kinyo Grabs Saki's Arm To Whisper into her ear..''Are you Crazy?!'' Kinyo Said, Nearly Panicking. ''They Will know that we want this City and they could Punish us?!''

Raku Hears the Conversation And sighs and talks to Monita...''Do we have to Tell you Our Identity?'' Raku said

''No, We Admins will only need Mostly Fake information, We are like YouTube without Google+, Only we are more Dumber and We will Ban you Guys anyways...But You can still sign up Right Now!'' Monita Said..

_So the Trio all Got their Nintendo Network IDs and Got into Miiverse..._

''Wow...That was Easy..'' Kinyo said, Relieved..

''Of Course..You didn't hear the Blue Computer?'' Raku said..

''No time to Bicker..We got Into this civilization Easily, Now we just have to Figure out how to Take over Such a Huge Place like this..''Saki said Calmly..

_Miiverse Was Filled with People around the World With Plenty Of Diverse, Colorful Houses and Buildings and even Castles That have Tons of Lights. The Buildings and Castles have Many Communities...Some ave Names such as..Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze, The Lego Move: The Video Game, Percy's Predicament, Wii Fit U, Sky Kid, Steel Diver, Queel Reflect and Plenty of Etc..._

''Wow..It's All So pretty..I don't Know which Building to Take First...We should pick the...Umm...The Solomon's Key Community! Lets Take it!'' Raku said excitedly pointing to the Large, Samurai Castle that is..The Solomon's Key Community..

''What?! That That is a Stu-'' Kinyo wanted to say something but was Interrupted by Saki...

''What are you Talking about, Kinyo? It's an Amazing Idea!'' Saki said, in Agreement to Raku.

''Really?!'' Kinyo and Raku said...

''Really! We can simply Claim it and it's ours! After All...What is the Worst that could happen? We need to help our people you know...'' Saki said, reassuring both of them...

''Fine...''Both Kinyo and Raku sighed...

**Solomon's Key Community!**

* * *

_The Trio Went into the Community with Confidence That they could take over this Community! But...There were suspicious things in the Community of Solomon's Key...There are Ripped Poster and Burned Red Flags around the Castle...The Strange part is, that The more the Trio moves Forward...More Ripped Flags and Signs appear..All of them had had a Faded Picture of a Man...The Man's Face was Hard to see..But he had a Red Shirt and had Hair that was almost blonde..But it's hard to see the Face because The Posters and Flags always had the Face Ripped off or Crossed out with Graffiti..Always having the word ''Traitor'' Around the Graffiti...Somehow..Raku always felt a Strange Feeling whenever he saw the ''Face''_

''Raku..This is the Third time You Stopped to see the Picture of that..Man..Whats Up?!'' Kinyo Complained...

''I don't know how to say this but...I think this Man created me...''Raku said...

''WHAT?! You crazy or something?!'' Kinyo said, Surprised..

''Gentlemen..Come over to this Spot..I found something that Might interest you both..Especially Raku...''Saki said, Calmly in the fighting...

_All three Went to a Ground Spot of where there were a lot of Fliers..But there Was one Posters..But instead of Pictures..There was Text...There was One Poster that Had Plenty of Sticky notes of __Comments From this One Single Poster..._

''I'll Read it...''Saki said

_The Poster Read:_

_ ''Hey guys, I've decided that taking a community isn't really nice or professional... I'm moving back to where I belong, which is the YouTube community. Sorry for destroying this great games community - Giga Gamby.''_

_''Good - Jon'' The Sticky Note from the Poster Says_

_''Good..Then this is MY community! '' Another Sticky Note Reads..._

_''No..Please don't - Giga Gamby..'' The Relevant Sticky Notes End..._

''So the Man who Created me...IS GIGA GAMBY!'' Raku yelled.

''What?! NOW You're Crazy Raku!'' Kinyo said

''Now now...Look Everyone..'' Saki said, Pointing To more Posters...

_More Posters Showed up, But now They Show a Yellow, Glasses-Wearing, Grinning, Asian-Looking Man, This time..The Name is Visible, With the Name '' '' Being Intact from the Ruins in the Dark, Orange Sunset of the Soloman's Key Community...The Faces were usually also covered in graffiti, With the Words ''Liar'' and ''Coward Scribbled next to the Crossed out Face..._

''Wow..So failed, Didn't he?'' Raku said..

''Yes Raku..But to be Positive..We are Closer to the Castle..Weird of How Everything is Abandoned..I Assume it's our Jobs to Rebuild it for our Kingdom...

''I Doubt it's Abandoned'...' Kinyo Objected.

''Don't Question her Knowledge!'' Raku said back...

_So then the Group went closer To the Castle..Past the Dark leaves and Cold, Windy Whether and The Feeling of Being watched..The Group Finally got Onto the Old ''Welcome To our Community'' Towel on the Entrance Of the Solomon's Key Castle..._

''We are Here..If it isn't Abandoned..I'll Knock First to be Polite..'' Saki said to both of her Servants...

''Ok!'' Kinyo and Raku, obeying to be Silent...

***Knock* *Knock***

**The Japanese-Like Door Opens...**

''Oh...More Visitors..Ok...You Can come in...'' A Ninja Looking Figure Peeked out of the Door And Made the Gesture with his Finger for the Trio to Some in...

_The Invited Trio Came into the Solomon's Key Castle, But the Castle look pretty unrelated to the Actual Game it's based on...The Castle Had Containers filled with Swords and Weapons, With a Large Red Carpet that is Next To a Dark, Dity, And somewhat Broken Walls...As the Trio got Inside...They all Huddle and talk together ..._

''This is the PERFECT Castle to own!'' Saki whispered to Kinyo's and Raku's Ear ...

''More like..Suspicious!'' Kinyo whispered back...

''C'mon Raku...If we all team up..We can own This community and beat that Ninja!'' Raku said, Encouragingly.

''Fine...But what is our Team name?'' Kinyo said.

''Maybe the 'Saki Samurais'?'' Saki suggested...

''Hey! Not bad! Let's go with that!'' Raku said, Excitedly. Kinyo said...''Fine...l'm OK with it...'' Kinyo Said.

''Ohh! Hello Everyone!'' A young Girl With a Japanese School Uniform, But with a Giant Sword in her Hands...''Oh! New visitors! We haven't seen them in a While! Please sit in our Hotel Table and Chairs while we Plan our ways to to make you Three feel right at home in our community!''

''Ok...We, All three, Will obey..But i would to introduce myself, I'm Saki Kathsumi...Queen of the Furry Kingdom..I also have my attendants...Kinyo and Raku..Pleased to Mert you...'' Saki said.

''Pleased to meet you Too! I'm Madoka Magic!'' An attendant Of the King of This community..Please Sit on our comfortable Furniture...Welcome to the Solomon's key community!'' Madoka said before She and the Ninja went up The ''Royal Stairs''. They were gone..

_The Three Sat down The Table and Talked..._

''Are you Serious...There is a King?!'' Kinyo said

''What do we Do?!'' Raku said with Worry..

''We can negotiate With The King and We can claim the community'' Saki said

''That is CARZY!'' Kinyo yelled..

''Shhh...No need to be concerned Kinyo...Remember The fighting Training you both Did to become my attendants...'' Saki said in a comforting tone...

''Oh YE-YE-YE-YE-YE *Camtasia Fail!*

''Oh Yeah...I remember..What were we worrying about?!'' Raku said...

''Oh...God...I spent so much time Getting used to my journey and getting the Hang of What the Hell is this ''Miiverse''...That i forgot that i can fight..I'm a fail...'' Kinyo said, Embarassed..

''If you Say you're a Failure..You will Wind up to be a True failure..'' Saki Said...

''Oh..Sorry...I overreact sometimes..''Kinyo said...

_While the Trio is Chatting about Pity and then of How the Kingdom can survive and Live on the Castle and Miiverse...Raku seems to feel very Freaked out..._

''Ugh...I feel my Psychic Aura sensing Danger...'' Raku Said...

''Please Raku...Don't Joke about it...'' Saki said in Concern...

''No...It's BEHIND YOU, MY QUEEN!'' Raku Screamed...

_Saki Turns around to See Madoka and The Ninja 10 feet away from Saki, Beside Madoka's shoulder...There was a Yellow suited, Asian Looking Gentleman Grinning as he was Smoking his Cigar and was Holding a Gun...Beside Him was a Robot Man...The Robot man had No Face, Only a Black, Beam across his Face with a Red dot in the Center, The Face was Grey and Metal, With the Words ''SP101'' In Bold Words on his Forehead...Behind ''SP101'' Were 97 Other Users With the Words SP on their Shirts...Those are the Users On this Community! The Users were Forced to Join the SP group to pointlessly Take over Miiverse Communities. AND THE SOLOMON'S KEY WAS THEIR HIDEOUT AND...**IT WAS A TRAP!**_

_''What a Twist!''_

_- M. Night Shatupon_

''What?! Why are you Betraying Us?!'' Saki Demanded an Answer!

''You Want to Claim this Community Like Everyone else That Stood in our Way...But it's MY community!'' The Yellow man Said while Smoke came out of his Moth...

''Who Are you?!' Kinyo said...

''Damn..You are stupid...His name is !'' Madoka Laughed Along with the 97 other Users...

''Well..I guess it's the SP community...BUT, We don't want people like you in the Way. We will take over Miiverse! How did we know? Because Every visitor in Solomon's Key Castle ALWAYS want the Castle as theirs...So we made this Army to Eliminate them...Now we shall Eliminate you, The Saki Samurais!'' said while laughing evilly...

''Gentlemen...We are the Saki Samurais and we will Take you DOWN!'' Both Kinyo and Raku Yelled!

_Kinyo brought out a Naruto Bandana while Bringing out his wings and Raku Used his ''Espurr stare'', Then the Duo got Two of their Hidden Swords Out... The Two got Ready to Fight!_

''Wait! What do I do?'' Saki questioned...

''Nothing...Just Like the Helix Fossil'' Raku suggested...

''But...''Saki was about to say something before she was Interrupted...

**''HAHAHAHA! You think you can beat us!?...Well then...LET"S BATTLE!''** The Entire SP Group Laughed...

******The Battle!******

* * *

_The SP group would like to Fight!_

_The SP group sent out Madoka and !_

_Go Kinyo and Raku!_

_Kinyo Used Naruto Chop! _

**_It's super effective!_**

12 Damage on Madoka!

used ''PLZ FOLLOW ME!''

**IT'S SUPAH EFFECTIVE!**

**9001 DAMAGE ON RAKU!**

Raku Fainted...

Madoka used ''Ninja Revenge!''

**It's Really Effective!**

**9002 Damage on Kinyo!**

The Saki Samurai's ran out of Pokémon! The Sak-

**''WAIT!'' **Saki Yelled, She Ran over to the Damaged bodies of Kinyo and Raku...

''Ugh...How...How cold we lose so fast?!'' Raku groaned...

''I'm Sorry Saki...We just Lost..We didn't even put up a Fight..We Failed Your Highness...'' Kinyo Moaned...

''No...You Both Never Failed me...I never Even fought with you both..'' Saki sniffled as she Cuddled Both Bodies like Twin Childs...

''It's My Fault..I told you to do nothing...''Raku said...

''I feel like a Mary Sue...'' Saki looked Down to the Floor...It was full of Broken Floors and Small Blood...A lot of power from such A Small Duo of the SP, Now The Trio know why almost 100 or more Users could be forced to obey Them...

''No...Saki...No...''If you Say you're a Failure..You will Wind up to be a True failure..That's What you Said...'' Kinyo said...showing a Smile trhough the Pain...

_Saki Smiled at Both of them and Held both of her Servants heads to then Cry...She felt unimportant, Felt used and Pointless. She Can't do hardly anything without her Servants. Yet. She Claims to be Queen..._

''Ooh...Boo Hoo! How Sad...A Little queen lost her Kiddies...How Pitiful and Cliché! Grow Up Saki!'' Madoka Yelled at Saki...

''Yeah Saki! Do Something Meaningful for Once, Eh?'' Yelled in a Fake Canadian Accent...

''Go On Saki, Just Move to your Right...We Shall eliminate Kinyo and Raku...We Already got Giga Gamby...You see the Red Orb on my Head...That's his Soul!'' SP101 Said for Once...

**''NO!'' **Saki Yelled Strongly in a Mature and Serious Tone.

''No? Malady...Please Cooperate and you shall be Freed...Denial will mean a ''Proper'' Talk with ...''SP1001 Said...

''NO! I'm...I'm...''Saki struggled to find words...

''No...Saki..Run...Save your lie..Save the Kingdom...'' Kinyo Groaned...

''Leave...'' Raku Moaned in pain...

''I'm Sacrificing my Precious Lie in Return for a Safe Protection of Kinyo and Raku'' Saki said...

Kinyo and Raku Gasped in Shock of Her Decision...

''Oh...I See..Would you Please Step forward?...'' Said...

_Saki Walked closer to The SP army, Let out a ''Hmph...Big Mistake...'' Under his breath... Puffed Smoke out of his Mouth when He Turned to Madoka and Lent out his Hand said ''May I?'' He Said, Madoka Nodded and Give his Sword...He Turned and Walked towards Saki..._

''You're Gonna Regret it...'' Said. He Pushed his Thumb towards The Handle of Madoka's Sword. The Sword's Handle Turned Yellow..Then the Sword Transformed from a Regular Sword..To a Huge, Scythe Looking, Yellow and Red Weapon of Death with a Complete, Sharp Blade...

Raku and Kinyo looked at the Sword with Fear...The Damage of their Bodies Were Already Done. But even though they were Healing...They still can't fight against the Blade...

''I'm going to say it...Do you want to die for your Kiddies?'' Madoka said.

''Yes..'' Saki Replied_...She Turned her Head to Raku and Kinyo...Both of them were Nodding ''No'' and silently Begging her To not do it...But Saki only Let out a Small, Cold, Teary Smile...She Turned to and Bows her Head and Closes her Eyes...Accepting her New Fate.._

''SAKI! NO!'' Raku and Kinyo Screamed...

_ Waves the Huge Sword of Death and Aims for the Saki's Head...He then Swings the Sword In Circles and Finally piercing and Later Stabbing Saki...Saki's Stomach was Cut through...Her Stomach was getting Sliced on one Swipe...Her Body was Being lifted along with he Sword going up high as Well due to the Swords height...Blood was Dripping heavily to the Floor...Each White and Star Piece Cells can even be Visible due to the Quanity of the Blood...Saki showed no Signed of Pain for Cringing, She Kept her eyes Shut and was only happy to know that Kinyo and Raku can replace her because of their Bravery and Growth since the Beginning of her Birth...The Silver, White Fur that showed Life, Along with he Fabled Black Arms were being Stained by Blood . Swung the Sword So Hard that Saki's Blood-Filled Stomach slipped out of the Sword's Blade and Flew Into the Wall, Shattering and Destroying the Wall!_

'**'SAKI!**'' Both Kinyo and Raku screamed at The Unmoving Body of Saki...

Mr. Up pointed his Sword at the Duo...''Now take Those two Skateboards!'' Madoka tossed two Skateboards...''Ok Boys...Now SKATE OR DIE!'' Mr. up threatened...

''...No...'' Kinyo said...

''Are you Shitting me?! Skate or Die!' Madoka Complained.

''No! We want Saki Alive as Well!'' Raku said

''Aww...Fuck...Not Again...SKATE OR DIE! Now Skate away!'' said. Pointing the Sword at them..

''NO!'' Raku and Kino yelled back!

''Ok...I understand...Now DIE!'' Moved his Sword Back and Then Swung His Sword towards the Duo...Kinyo and Raku closed their Eyes and hoped for a Quick Death..Then All of a Sudden...**A HUGE SHURIKEN BROKE THE HUGE SWORD INTO A MILLION PIECES AS THE SWORD ALMOST KILLED THEM BOTH!**

**''NOOOO!'' Madoka Screamed!**

''Wait...What?!'' Said. He looked up to See 4 figures Standing on the balcony Of tne Castle...

''WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND HOW'D YOU KILL MADOKA'S SWORD?!'' Mr. Up demanded

''Remember Me...JMack...The Former president of the Solom's Key community?'' The Black Clothed, Grey Nanded Ninja Said...

'' I'm China It was My shuriken that Broke your Sword..never underestimate thd Power of My Country Bitch...'' The Dark Blue Ninja said...

''I'm Mariogame3, I have the power to strengthen Weapons...like the Shuriken...I'm here to avenge my Previous Games of Mario'' The green Ninja Said..

''I'm Edwin...After Playing Adventure Time: Hey ice King...I knew i was born to Fight monsters like you, ...'' The Navy Blue and Black Ninja Said...

_The Four Ninja Stepped and Fell from the Balcony to then land On The Spot on The floor, The Landing Spot was Near Kinyo and Raku._

''Are you Here to Save us?!'' Raku questioned...

JMack Turned To the Duo ''In some way...But we Need one of You to help us Fight them...The other Will help Saki find A hospital...'' He answered.

Kinyo Turned to Raku ''Don't Worry Raku, I'm a Ninja, I can Take the SP with those Ninjas...You take Saki and find her Help...''Kinyo said..

''No...'' Raku said..

''No?!''Kinyo questioned...

''I'm Tired of being the Coward of this Group...I felt like a Freeloader of the Group...It's time for Me to take Action!'' Raku said..

''But you fainted in one Hit!'' Kinyo said

''So did you! Heck, You took more damage Then me! Besides, You have wing, You can easily Fly to a Hospital!'' Raku said

''I know..But...''

''' You go jelp Saki, I have a Powerful attack that i never planned to Use until now..I have Ninja Buddies with me now...Just Go Kinyo...Run!'' Raku said.

''Fine..OK!'' Kinyo said...

''Have you Decided?''China Said...

''DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?!'' complained

''Shut up! We both Decided to Have Raku fight with you, While i Get Saki for Help!'' Kinyo said...

''Fine...Raku..Come over here with Us!'' Mariogame3 said...

_Raku Went over to the 4 Ninjas, While Kinyo Ran to the Wall where Saki's Body was...Kinyo picked Her Body ''Saki, Don't leave us! I'll find help, just hold on!'' Kinyo whispered...Kinyo brought out his Wings and Flew out of The ''Royal Window''..._

''Oh...Little Kinyo will not escape Our Commmunity without A Battle...SP's...Bring out your Wing Caps!'' SP101 Said...

_The 50 Users , With the SP Symbols on thier Shirts, Brought out Their Wing Caps, from Super Mario 64, and Transformed into Winged Users..The Winged user Flew out of Windows As Well as Kinyo to chase Him and Saki in the Sky!_

''NO!'' Raku yelled at Winged Users...

''No need to Yell..Kinyo could Handle them..i'm sure of it...For now..Let's kick 50 asses!'' JMack Said. Encouragingly!

''OK!'' Raku agreed! ''I hope Kinyo is Okay...'' He thought...

''Ok! Want a Fight? YOU GOT ONE!'' Mr .Up Screamed

_ got out A Blue Lazor Pocket Knife, Madoka Brought out a Mini Handgun, SP101 Brought out his Lazor Cannon..The 4 Ninja got out thier Katanas and Shurikens and the Rest of the SP group got out Metal Clays from their knuckles...Everyone was Ready to fight!_

**_The Sky of Miiverse!_**

* * *

_ Kinyo Was flying Above the Communities of Miiverse, He was Holding Saki in her Arms, Kinyo was looking Down on the Floor of Miiverse, Kinyo was already Panicking when all of a Sudden, 50 Winged Users brought Chase to Him!_

''Oh God!'' Kinyo screamed As he was the Users!

''LET SAKI GO OR ELSE WE WILL ELIMINATE YOU!'' SP #4 Announced to Kinyo...

''NOPE!'' Kinyo said. He Sped up to Try to escape The Winged Users...

''OK! ENJOY DEATH!'' User #4 announced

**It was time for the Chase to Begin! **

The Chase starts in Cold, Rainy The Dark night of the Deous Ex community filled with orange Lights...

''Kinyo...Can you Hear me...?'' A voice said..

''Saki?!...How can you talk to me through my Mind?!'' Kinyo thought..

''I'm Saki, I can talk to you telepathically through my Star..'' Saki's voice said..

''Oh..Cool Story Bro...But now i'm being CHASED!''

''Kinyo...Do a Barrel Roll!'' Saki's voice said

''Why?!''

''JUST DO IT!'' Her voice Yelled...

_Kinyo did a Barrel Rollas Saki Wished, When Kinyo Turned Around, He noticed that He avoided a Gait, Multi Colored Building, Then He noticed that 35 other Winged Users Did a Barrel roll as Well...But 15 others Crashed into the Building! Some broke Windows, Some crashed into Walls...But either way...Each Winged users who were bad at Starfox Left plenty of Blood...So 35 Winged Users remained!_

''Wow! Thanks Saki!'' Kinyo thought..

''You are Welcome...But you have become A Target for these Men...Look to your Right!''

When Kinyo looked to his Right...He notice that He was in the Middle of a War in The Sniper Elite V2 community, He also Noticed that The Army Men were pointing Their Guns at Him, Saki and the 35 winged Users...

''FIRE!'' Kinyo Heard a Army commander Yell..

''Speed Up and Move in Circles...NOW!'' Saki's voice said

_Kinyo Sped Up and Moved in Circles...Then he Heard Gunshots Ring out ..._

_''AHHH! EEEeeAAkkK! NOOO! OWWW! OOOHHHH! AAARRRCCHHH!'' Kinyo heard Screams of the Winged Users...He turned around to See about 20 users Fall to the Cold, Hard Ground ...So only 15 users Remain in the Sky.._

''WOW! Thanks Saki!'' Kinyo thought..

''You're Welcome...But you Fly up Fast...Now!' Saki's voice Said...

_Kinyo Flew Up And noticed the Giant Battlefield of the Super Smash Bros...So Kinyo looked Down to see the 15 Winged Users Flying Towards Green objects..._

_''AAAHHHH! HHHEEELLLLPPP! PLEASE! NOOOOO! AAARRRGGGHHHHHH!'' Kinyo heard The SP users Scream as they were caught by Shrek Looking Orgres...Looks like Every winged User are either Killec or Eaten...Nothing remained!_

''Woah...Every Guy is Gone! Thank You so Much! Now we should look Hor Help now...'' Kinyo Thought

Saki's Body let out a Moan and Was also Bleeding More on Kinyo's Arms...

''Oh God...I forgot...You're Dying! Where is that Damn hospital?!''Kinyo said

_Kinyo looked around to Seek a Hospital and Luckily Saw One! He was Only a Couple of Miles from the community ...Kinyo Quickly flew straight To the Community and Held Kinyo Close to His Body, Hoping that Saki would Stay Alive..._

**The Solomon's Key Community/Castle**

* * *

_The 4 (Now 5 because Raku 'Joined' the Group), Ninja Had fought The remaining Half of the SP group, While Kinyo was Gone, Suprisingly...Raku remained alive, Thanks to His Katana that the Ninjas gave Him...Other than a few inevitable bruises...Raku was Fine! But the SP Group on the other hand were showing signs of exhaustion and Were getting Weaker As Well., Not that the 5 Ninjas Didn't break Sweats either..It still looks like anyone would Win..._

''Give Up..'' said...''This is MY community..Not YOURS!'' He laughed...

''Make Us..''Mariogame3 said..

''You can't win...'' China said..

''One more Battle can settle this..'' Edwin added

''We give it our all!'' JMack yelled

''Are you Ready Raku?'' China said..

''My body is Ready!''Raku said!

''Ok then...One more battle..Then it's over!'' Madoka said...

''GOOD!'' Both Sides exclaimed!

''YYYYYYAAAASRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!'' Everyone said as they were ready to Fight one more time!

_Swords Clashed, Enemies Grunted, Everybody looked at their Rivals as Only Targets of a Game, Floors Crumbled, Gunshots Ringed, Bombs Exploded wnd Everything in the Castle was Either Ripped, Damaged or on FIRE!_

_''AAAHHHH!'' A scream coming from a SP user filled the Ears of Everyone in the Castle...As soon as Drops of Blood and The Scream came out of the User's body...Shit got real!_

_Soon Both Sides Fought Even Harder! Skin was Cut, Clothes were Ripped, Shields Broke, Blood Sprayed everywhere and Everyone showed Cuts...Soon Bodies of the SP group fell..little by Little..Arms and Heads of the SP were Decapitated...Stomached were Ripped and Guts poured out the Stomachs...The Number of SP users dropped from 50 to 39...Then The 5 Ninjas Decided to do a Team Attack by Being on each other's backs and Spinning with their Swords...So Blood of the SP users flooded the Castle...Screams of pain were heard and Some of the Users Burnt Themselves in the Fire to prevent being Killed..Soon the Numbers of the SP group dropped from 39 to the 16 of the Best fighters of the SP...This was The Turning Point of the Battle..._

''Give up?'' said...

''NEVER!'' The five Ninjas said..

''Ok..We understand...Time to Activate the Lazor Cannon...We had enough bickering...Time for Defeat!'' SP101 Said...

_Soon SP101's Hand pulled back from his Arm and Was exchanged for The fabled Cannon that he Possesses. The Cannon first Glowed Purple then Red Then Neon Then EVERY COLOR OF THE RAINBOW IN ONE BEAM OF GAMMA ENERGY!_

_''This is Your last Chance! DO YOU WISH TO SURRENDER?!'' SP101 Warned..._

_The 5 Ninjas Didn't Respond...They are staying true to their words of Victory..._

_''OK THEN! TAKE THIS AS THE GATEWAY TO HELL!'' SP101 Screamed as He aimed The cannon to the 5 Ninjas , The engine of the Cannon Roared as the Lazor full of Nuclear Gamma Shot out of the Cannon and Gets closer to the Ninjas..._

_The Ninjas Got Ready to Dodge...But all except one Tried to Avoid it...In Fact, That one Ninja Stood exactly where the Lazor was Going...That Lone Ninja was Raku!_

_Raku Shot out a Sphere of Energy thzt wad Surrounding Him...As the Lazor Zapped Raku's Shield..Thd Sphere Turned Neon Red...Eletricity was coming out of The Shield...Raku was In Sharp Pain...But the Circle wasn't a Shield...It was a Psychic Sponge! Raku was ABSORBING THE LAZOR!_

''AAAAAHHHHHHH!'' Raku screamed in Pain of Absorbing the Gamma Lazor...

''Raku! What were you Thinking...?!'' Mariogame3 exclaimed..

''You should've Dodged it!'' Edwin screamed...

''You could DIE!'' JMack Yelled...

''What are you Doing?!'' China Demanded...

''I'm..Ow!...Preforming...Ach!...My Powerful...Argh!...ATTACK...AHHHH! RUN!'' Raku Screamed as The Circle got Bigger amd more Red...The Bolts brightened The Night..The Circle Then Got Smaller...

''Guys...LET'S RUN AS RAKU SAID!ll JMack Screamed as He jumped to the Balcony, The others followed As well when they Saw Raku Showing His Eyes Turning Bright White and His body Glowing...''RUN !'' Mariogame3 screamed...

_The Circle of Energy then Got Smaller and Smaller...It got Smaller until Raku's, Now Blue, Glowing, Body was the only thing Showing Absorbancy of the Lazor!_

_''BOSS! WHAT'S GOING ON?!'' Madoka shrieked..._

_ Dropped his Chocolate Cigar...'' I don't know! It's not my Fault!...It's SP101!'' He blamed.._

_''It was not in my Programming to be Perfect...You.. failed us...'' SP101 Responded.._

_All of a Sudden..Raku Spread out His Body to Release a Blue Circle Beam...It was a Heavily Modified Lazor Circle that Then Exploded Throughout the Castle...The Circle of Light then moved Through the Bodies of The SP...The Bodies were exposed to over 900023 Pounds of Gamma Ray energy that then Burned the Blood Cells, The Brain and Later the entire Bodies of the SP... , Madoka Magic, SP101 and 13 other Users were Burned into Dust...The Explosion Burned and Blew up te Entire Castle..The Range of the Explosion only Barley missed the 4 Ninjas...The explosion was so Large that Everyone from Aqua, Derp Cam and Many other Users can see it from Miles away..._

After the Exposion finished it fiery Rage...The 4 Ninja went back to the Ruins f what was the Solomon's Key Community..They Were Shocked! There was Raku, He looked perfectly Fine..As if he never absorbed anything...but the most Suprising thing they Saw was a Figure that was A Human's..It wore a Red shirt and...wait..IT WAS GIGA GAMBY!

'Raku, Giga Gamby! You guys are Alive!'' The Ninjas Shrieked.

''Yep..I'm Alive..Along with my O.C..Raku..He is..oh wait..What is Giga Gamby Reading me in a livestream?! GIGACEPTION!' Giga Gamby exclaimed!

'See? He IS my creator!..You see *Ring!*Ring!*,'' Raku was interrupted by a Cell Phone Ringing...Raku Reached for his Ears to then Bring out a Hologram Phone...(From Star Wars?!)...

''What is this?!'' Everyone that was not Raku Questioned...

''I don't know...'' Raku pressed the 'Answer Button' and Saw a hologram..The Caller was KINYO!

Raku: Kinyo?! Hi Dude! Is Saki Ok?!

Kinyo: *Sigh*..I got something To tell you...I'm in the community...What was that Explosion about?!

Giga Gamby: Raku Saved Me because of that explosion! My soul was freed, The community is now Perfect for your Kingdom...

Raku: What Gamby Said...IS SAKI OK?!

Kinyo: No...

Everyone and Nostalgia Citic...Except Kinyo...: WHAT?!

Kinyo: Saki is not Okay...

Saki: I'M GREAT!

Raku: Wait..Saki..You're Ok!

Saki: Yes...Everyone is Ok...

Kinyo: We're both Going to be Back Soon!

*The Chat Ends*

And So everyone in the Community High-Fived each other...LIKE BOSSES!

And So The Saki Samurais Won The War of The Communities!

The End!

* * *

**The Epic Aftermath:**

The Saki Samurais got Major Respect and a Huge following on Miiverse.

The Furry Kingdom was Invited to be in Miiverse, With enough Food to end Furry Kingdom Hunger...

And so the Saki Samurai Legand was so Critically Acclaimed and So Awesome that Anime, Manga, Games and Movies Were made by Nintendo's Media Department to Celebrate the Bravery of The Heroes...Heck..Even the Admins got more Better to thank them!

The Furry Kingdom turned into an Empire and Offspring were Born to Carry on their Legacy...The kids were easily identifiable...Saki's Children had White, Silver and Black Fur...Kinyo's were Yellow and had Wings and Raku's Had Black and White and Espurr looking..So it's like Fire Emblem!

Finally, As the Typer, I would like to Thank you Readers for Reading and Liking it and being Loyal to me, Considering how long i had to Type this Beast!

**Honerable Mentions:**

Pokelover10

Kinyo

Mariogame3

Edwin

CHINA

JMack

Aqua

Giga Gamby

Raku

Derpy Cam

**Evil, Dishonerable(?) Mentions:**

SP101

Any follower of Them!

Bye!

THANK YOU FOR 200 READERS! :3

Here is a Video to Celebrate! :

watch?v=cxyaa3sZwxc


End file.
